


Scavenger’s Hoard

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark fic, Deathless AU, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, its a deathless au what did you expect?, kylo is literally chained to Rey’s metaphorical basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: A Deathless AU.Rey returns to Jakku for some unfinished business.





	Scavenger’s Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by Deathless and the Koschei the Deathless folktale.

The burnt, rust colored planet loomed in front of the _Millenium Falcon_ as Rey positioned the ship for their final approach. It was almost funny that she left this planet after a gunfight with the First Order, a young, simple girl with a feverish mind to go back. And here she was returning. Despite how it all ended, there was a pull Rey couldn’t resist, calling to her across the stars. But the hope wasn’t exactly for what she left behind, not this time.

Jakku was a place to get lost, to be forgotten. And for the first time in years, Rey was ready to disappear.

No one would look for her here.

No one looks for anyone on Jakku.

Landing outside Niima Outpost was like breathing. The stale air filled her lungs and the old instincts came back. She stood tall and squared her shoulders, not looking at anyone but scanning endlessly to keep others at bay. But nothing seemed to change; no one followed her as she walked down the loading ramp, the rusted remains of her AT-AT still looming in the dunes.

The sun set and the air held itself stagnant with a chill as she walked that way. Behind her, heavy footsteps came and then stopped.

“Jakku.”

It wasn’t a question, so Rey didn’t say answer. Kylo peaked out from under the bottom of the _Falcon_ before striding across the sand to her side. His presence was a weight, almost overbearing, but one she couldn’t seem to shake. Not that it mattered. He was supposed to be dead, and in the end, that was his greatest mercy and her greatest failing.

She noticed how he stiffened as they walked to the fallen AT-AT; she noticed how he scowled when she pried the entry hatch open and watched with discomfort when she dropped inside. He followed her into the dusty din that was surprisingly uninhabited after all this time. But that just made it worse. Rey could see the blankets tucked and curled just as she left them but now blanketed with dust. The tally marks on the walls opened up new wounds as she remembered the desperate hope with which she carved them -- such a girlish hope to wait for a family that wanted nothing to do with her.

She’d mess them up now though. She would mess it all up, so the only memory she had left was this.

“What now?” From this point, he looked down on her, his head cocked just so to keep from hitting the ceiling. It was so much smaller than she remembered, but so had she been. This place was once monstrous, the tallest rivets nearly twice her height and now she could reach them without having to stretch. Rey let him stand there and wait as she began to dig for what she was looking for. It didn’t take her long to find the lengths of rope she’d stashed long ago and mindlessly, she coiled them around her am.

“What do you want from me, Rey?”

She smiled as her name graced her from his tongue. She’d never tired of it, and she wasn’t sure if she ever would. It came whispered like a prayer with eyes that drank her in. She took his hands and walked forward. He stepped back. She walked into him again, and again he fell back until back was pressed against the wall she marked her days.

“I want your allegiance,” she said as she undid the fastenings of his tunic. His skin was pale and soft beneath her hands as she ran her fingers across his chest, up to his shoulders and jaw. He didn’t move, his eyes never straying from her. “I want your every breath.”

She pressed her wait against him as she took one of his hands and took the rope from her shoulder and gently tied a knot around it and tied the remainder of it to one of the AT-AT’s struts. He leaned in and nuzzled along her jaw, his heady scent pulling her back to him. “And you think bits of rope will keep me here?”

“I want everything you are,” Rey said as she kissed him. His lips fell open and she tasted him, drank of him, his bitter tongue and heavy lips kissing her back. He leaned against her, a groan pulling from his chest as he leaned against the restraints. Rey pulled away and looked to him from beneath hooded eyes. “And to prove it to me, you will stay here for as long as I ask. You will not try to escape, you will not run. You’ll stay here, for me. What say you?”

He said nothing, he only smiled as he leaned back against the tallied wall as she walked out of the AT-AT and left him chained and alone.

~

She visited him every night, walking across the hot sands to the skeletal AT-AT where he waited. Every time she dropped into the hatch she half expected him to be gone, or for her to wake on the _Falcon_ to find him waiting and ready to leave, but it never happened.

The days were hers as she repaired the ship, falling into old routines of pulling pieces from the jagged earth and patching up the Falcon where she needed it most.

But the nights were theirs and at night he was hers and Rey gave and she took. She fed him from her hand, his lips trailing down her skin, tasting her as much as they did the river dates she pulled from the ship’s hold.

Some nights she said nothing and neither did he. Some nights she just lay up against him and talked or cried; some nights she asked him questions, some nights he replied.

“This is all you want from me?” he asked one night as the juice ran down his lips. The lazy heat from the day amplified in the way he looked at her, the way he leaned against her as her hands reached up and cupped his jaw. Stubble had grown into a patchy beard and heavy locks of hair fell over his eyes, but Rey had eyes for nothing else.

She leaned against him, nails digging into his shoulder as she panted against his chest, her fingers moving deftly between her legs, a heady heat growing and blooming as she worked.

Jakku’s heat had faded and the sweat on her skin twinged with the chill. Rey gasped, her head lolled back as she looked up to Kylo’s eyes.

“I’m growing impatient,” she said heavily. He breathed in sharply as her nails dug into his skin, pulling him flush to her.

“You told me not to break free,” he said against her as she continued to rub against him, her lips trailing across his chest, his neck. Her hands fumbled with the rope ties, loosening the knots that held him to his word. When she pulled him down to the dusty ground, she kissed him and he tasted of salt and sweat and of her own ministrations.

“I’ll have you, all of you. Every strand of your life is mine.”

“Yes,” he whispered, pledged, prayed.

Her hands raked lines down his back and his loosened bonds let his hands reach up and take her hair and hold her jaw, but Rey took of him. With a twist of her hips, she flipped him on his back and inhaled as he entered. His voice was ragged and raw, but it carried her name as he wrapped his hands against her, blunted nails digging into her thighs, her ass, her back. She held herself up with a hand on his chest but her other slipped between her legs.

“Where is your life? Where is your death, but in my hands?” she said as he drew into her, filling her up. She kissed him again, gasping as he groaned beneath her, his hands tight on her waist and holding her in place. She shifted and lifted before grinding down on him even more, his hips bucking up and thrusting.

And she was his death, just as he would always be hers. She held a lightsaber to his throat and then turned it away and kept him alive for her and her alone. He was hers in every way possible, and now he was hers where it mattered most.

No matter where they galaxy took them, she laid claim to him and he would never leave; a ruler of worlds chained with rope and bound with her tongue. He was hers and she would have all of him.

She moaned into his chest as she came, fingers slick and heaved against him as he finished.

To galaxy at large they were deathless, creatures with might beyond understanding. They would be the death of each other. The scavenger that was forged in the hulking metal mountains and the boy born in light and dark demanded nothing less.

 

 

 


End file.
